Shin KoihimeMusō : Another Story
by Fateion
Summary: How if the Hongō Kazuto that have been send to Shin Koihime†Musō have a different personality, what will happened?


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Koihime†Musō/恋姫†無双

**-St. Francesca Academy-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Shin Koihime†Musō : Another Story<p>

Chapter 1 The Beginning of a Journey

Hongō Kazuto,

At the first glance just like another normal high school student albeit being a popular one. Although his good looks just one of the factors why he is popular, being captain of the kendo club, ranked one in the national test and heir of a prominent kendo dojo was another factor that boosts his popularity. Even so, with the attention and praise he gets, Kazuto always feel there is something that missing in his life. Every day to him just another boring day without anything interesting, happen. Sometimes he cannot help to wonder that perhaps he was born in the wrong time or era. Being the heir of a prominent kendo dojo, Kazuto taught about sword at the tender age of seven. Soon after that his teacher immediately realize the talent that he have, when he won against someone that three years older than him and was a champion in kendo tournament kid individual category. People starting to call him a prodigy at sword that appear only once every decade, even so he feels uninterested. Then there was time when he ranked first at national test, people soon enough call him a genius, but still he feels nothing.

Then there were accidents that change him, it was when he first enters the high school and some of the senior try to teach him a lesson. The senior is not happy that a junior can best them with a minimal effort, so one day when he back from school in the empty park they ambushed him. Surrounded by the senior that bought a weapon like knife, iron pipe, and even a shinai, he cannot help to feel excited. With a shinai that he has, Kazuto beat down every one of them. The thrill of battle affects him greatly and without a rule to limit him like in kendo, he can battle to his heart content. So for the first time he realize that all this time he was holding he strength, his true strength, and in the end he alone send all of his senior to hospital with a broken bone. Because the senior was ambushed him at the first place this accident was write of as self-defense.

But it already too late, the thrill of battle was like a drug to him, once he taste it he yearns for it more and before long he starts to seek it again but the news that he send the entire senior to the hospital already spread around, in the end no one dare to against him again. He became frustrated and then he start to beat a gang around city in guise of helping people, but in doing so the delinquents start to afraid of him and starting to run whenever they see him. Moreover, this does not escape the attention from police and other people; they start to praise him for stand up against the delinquents and even give him an award for his contribution to the society. What an irony, when he think about it he want to laugh, if only they knew the true maybe instead giving him an award the will send him to mental hospital or lock him up in the jail.

Still with the decreased number of the delinquents, he starts searching to find another outlet to vent his frustration. So one day try to join a tournament of debate, the battle of word, mind and wit but once again he realize that no one at the same level or perspective as him. One of the jury told him that the way of him thinking is like a strategist in the era of samurai or perhaps three kingdoms. Nonetheless, he wins the tournament, and his frustration just grows large. In the end nothing can satisfied him again, even with all the kendo and debate tournament he participate Kazuto can't help to be feeling boring , there was no excitement anymore. Finally he start to read a lot of book about the era of samurai and three kingdom, imagining that he was there in that time.

However, unknown to Kazuto, his wish soon enough will granted in the most unexpected way.

* * *

><p><strong>-St. Francesca Academy-<strong>

It just like another day for Kazuto, go to school, practice kendo at the school and go home but just as he finish and trying to go home, a hand was in his shoulder.

"Kazuto, can I take your time for a moment?" ask a teacher or his kendo instructor at school.

"Yes, can I help you sensei?" ask Kazuto with a charming smile, in return the teacher let a small smile.

"Yes, actually I want you to give this sword to the exhibition hall" the teacher hand Kazuto a katana, at the first glance it was just like any ordinary katana used for exhibition at kendo. However, when Kazuto grab it, he feels like a chill run through his spine.

"Sensei this?" ask Kazuto as he unsheathe the sword and a beautiful blade can be seen.

"Ah, yesterday we borrow it for our exhibition but I forget to return it so can you do it?"

"Of course sensei, but this sword could it be?"

"Hahaha, you got a good eye Kazuto. Yes that is Juuchi Yosamu (10,000 Cold Nights / 十千夜寒) the Muramasa sword" explain the teacher while studying Kazuto who seem entranced by the sword.

"I can't believe It, I thought …."

"It should more than that"

"Yes, these just like an ordinary katana"

"Yeah, I thought that too at first. However, we cannot judge a book by its cover. No one expects that this plain looking katana was in fact the infamous sword Juuchi Yosamu (**10,000 Cold Nights** / 十千夜寒) just like you" comment the teacher off handily not noticing the sudden tense Kazuto.

"But I don't know our school have this" said Kazuto trying to divert the conversation.

"Ah, the headmaster just recently gets his hand to this sword. So it's not surprising that not many know about it yet," said the teacher, with Kazuto just nodding his head to agree. The headmasters of his school have a hobby to collect antique from the era of samurai or three kingdoms.

"Okay, I will take this sensei," said Kazuto as he sheathed the sword and start walking away.

"Thank Kazuto."

* * *

><p><strong>-St. Francesca Academy- exhibition hall-<strong>

"Excuse Me," said Kazuto as he enter the exhibition hall

"Yes, can I help you?" ask an old man, and then he realize what was in Kazuto hand.

"Oh, that sword"

"Yes, sensei told me to take this to here" answer Kazuto as he shows the old man the sword.

"Yes, thank you for the hard work but right now I was busy" said the old man as he is trying to remove a gum from the glass in the exhibition hall.

"So can you take it to that room and left it there" ask the old man, seeing no reason to refuse Kazuto just nod his head and go to the room that the old man point on.

"Damn gum," mumble the old man but he pretend not to hear it.

Entering the room was large room filled with artifact, it seem the artifact were clean in here. There is a spear, shield, scroll, samurai armor, and many more, Kazuto just walk around to see it. Then his eye caught a pile golden coin in the desk, and then he takes a few of a coin and exam it in his hand. However, his eye see something else that take his attention, it was a big stone circular mirror with many marking as decoration. He unconsciously pocketing the gold coin that he take and go to the mirror. Looking at it there is some word engraved but unfortunately the word are fading away because of time, and there is a dragon like pattern that surround the mirror.

Feeling curious about it Kazuto start to touch the dragon like pattern, admiring the pattern.

"Ouch…" Kazuto finger was injury by a sharp edge, a blood drop to the dragon like pattern.

Suddenly his reflection in the mirror started distorting away and the dragon pattern started to glow.

"What?" shout Kazuto surprised

The glow suddenly glows brighter and before he knows, he was being suck to the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yells Kazuto trying to running away, but find himself cannot because the power of the mirror that trying to suck him is so great.

"Shit!" in hurry Kazuto start to use his right hand to find something to grab, and he curse the poor choice he made because what he was grabbing a black veil to covering several artifact.

The last thing he see was many of the artifact fall to the floor and broken as he sucked to the mirror.

'I hope they have an assurance for that' was his last thoughts as darkness engulf him.

* * *

><p><strong>-China -<strong>

In China, there is once a prophecy that told if someday faced with a great crisis and war, there will be a messenger come down from the heaven, sent to quell the wars enveloping the China and bring peace back to the land. However, as time passed by this prophecy was forgotten and only select few people remember about it. Even so now China was in the verge of Great War that threatens to engulf the land, poverty, injustice, infighting, banditry, corruption, unrest was everywhere an bring turmoil to the land. The Han dynasty was in the end of its time, and it will the matter of time before the Han dynasty collapse and a civil war erupt. The trust of people to the Han was low, despite with everything that has done to appease the people.

Soon enough rebellion starting to emerge and the one that lead this rebellion is Yellow Turban. What start as small group of not satisfied people turn out to become the biggest faction of rebellion.

To quell this rebellion the emperor makes a decree for every warlord to join an alliance to fight the Yellow Turban. After that, many of the warlord answer to the call there are Ryūbi (Liu Bei), Sōsō (Cao Cao), Sonsaku (Sun Ce, Enshou (Yuan Shao). With the alliance the four of them the extermination of the Yellow Turban began, and the history will record this as the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere-<strong>

In the middle of the night just a week before the meeting to form an alliance, there is a bright star from the sky that fall to the land. A select few people witnessed this phenomenon; to them these like some kind of sign from heaven but for what no one knows. For the Yellow Turban it seems like the sign of the fall of the Han dynasty, to the warlord this is the sign the fall of Yellow Turban except for Ryubi who thought it was pretty, but to the people it is the sign of hope that perhaps the messenger of heaven has come. Nonetheless none of them trying to find the where the star fall, soon enough they will forget about this phenomenon and not until later they will remember about it.

"Urgh…." Hongō Kazuto lying in the ground, his whole body is in pain.

"Where am I? "Getting up Kazuto looking around him, and as long he can see was a plain of grassland.

"Last think I remember was being sucked to the mirror. Now I am in the middle nowhere"

"I`m not sure this is Japan, but then where am i?" mumble Kazuto, looking around he realize that the sword and the black veil was there with him.

"At least I have a weapon" say Kazuto taking the sword and strap it in his waist.

"This veil maybe has some use" Kazuto then use the back veil as some makeshift robe that hiding his face and body in black.

"No use just sitting here doing nothing"

"So let's see where I must go" picking a direction Kazuto starting to walk away.

**(Sometimes later)**

Kazuto have been walking for what it seems ages ago, and done a lot thinking on what happened to him. For one thing, to be sure, he was not in japan and the mirror acted like some kind of portal that takes him here. He cannot help but to feel tired from the walking, the sun already up to his head and there is still no sign of civilization.

"Sigh… I should never touch that stupid mirror" mumble Kazuto, suddenly his ear hear something and when he trying find the source of the sound he see two man riding a horse with a yellow turban on the head.

'Horse? 'Thought Kazuto and that yellow turban if I don't know better I think they are the Yellow Turban from three kingdom' thought Kazuto, soon enough the two men stop in front of Kazuto.

"Halt! Stranger" say one man as they get off from the horse.

"Can I help you?" ask Kazuto looking at the sword strapped in their waist, now it turns to be more confusing to him.

"Yes, for one remove your hood," command the man

Kazuto just compile to the request and remove the hood.

"Now, what are you doing in here?" ask the man harshly

"Excuse me?" said confused Kazuto

"Don't pretend stupid Stanger, What are you doing in this territory?" demand the man, meanwhile the other man unsheathe his sword.

"This is the territory of the Yellow Turban, Now for the last time what are you doing here?"

Now to think Kazuto shocked was an understatement, and for a second he look at the surrounding and find this was not some kind of trap from television show.

"If you don't want to talk then…." Draw the man dangerously as he soon just as his companion draws his sword.

"For all we know you are the spy from the alliance army" finish the man, and without any warning slashing his sword horizontally to Kazuto who barely dodge in time.

"He..hey that dangerous" said Kazuto, if he a second late dodging it, he will cut by two now.

"No use to talk about it!" now the second man tries to strike him, but Kazuto was ready and in a second he draw his katana and parry it.

"Just like we thought, you're not an ordinary traveler" sneer the man

'Are this man crazy?' thought Kazuto

"Please can't he talk about it?" ask Kazuto with a smile that seem angered the two men.

"Doesn't fucking around us you fool!" yell the man and the two of them start to assaulted him.

'Block'

'Parry'

'Block'

'Side step'

However, even with the two-man assault him Kazuto easily avoid them, if someone to see Kazuto now it will like someone who dancing around. Even so, Kazuto cannot help to be feeling excited, the thrill of battle that he always searching for now is in front of him.

The thrill fighting with your life on the line, with one small mistake will cost your life and fight with all of your strength.

'This is it' thought Kazuto when he realizes that.

'This is what I have been searching for!' an insane smile appears on Kazuto face, he barely holding himself now from laughing all out.

The two men seem does not realize it, they to concentrate to attack Kazuto and realize that he merely playing with them.

'But still I need an answer' though Kazuto and in instant he distaining himself from then and sheath his katana.

The two of man stop for a second confused by Kazuto action and then start continuing their attack. When the two of them coming closer and was in his katana range, Kazuto start to draw his katana performing a flawless Iaijutsu the sword-drawing technique. In that instant the sword of the two Yellow Turban broke to two part, and one of them have a huge gash on his chest and fall to the ground, the other one not so lucky because his head was being cut cleanly.

"Wh..What happened?" ask the confused Yellow Turban staring at his sword, chest and finally his friend. A sense of horror downing at him, fear was evident at his eyes looking at Kazuto with his katana still drawn and no blood in it.

"Pl... Please spare me…." Begged the man pathetically, it makes Kazuto snort in disgust.

Walking slowly Kazuto looked like an intimidating figure with a sword in his right hand and his black robe flowing around behind him because the wind. When he close enough to the man his tart to unleash his KI(Killing Intent) to the man making the horror the man feel increased tenfold and an insane smile grace his face.

"Now, you will tell me what I want to know…."trail Kazuto with an eerily soft voice and satisfied when the man squirm away under his glaze.

He cannot help it to think that he will be like to be here now.

….

…..

…

…

Later when he finishes interrogating the man and kills him with a quick slash to his neck, Kazuto throw up emptying his stomach. After all this is his first time killing someone, but sure enough not his last time if what the man told him true. He was actually at China and in the Three Kingdom era, a sense of euphoria fills his heart. This is it, this was he have been waiting and wishing around all the time. To live and become part of the history, now he has one purpose and that is to exchange blade with every famous hero in the Three Kingdom to test himself. Consequence be dammed, he does not care that his action will change the course of history or not and with that in the mind he ride the horse. Luckily, there is a class of riding horse at St. Francesca Academy and he has learned about it. So now Kazuto set his direction to the nearest village that the man show and cannot wait what will happen next leaving a horse and two corpse behind him.


End file.
